


Unprofessional

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, jongin being charming, just a bunch of sehun being confused, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Sehun is torn between finding his feelings for Jongin professional or not.





	Unprofessional

Sehun hated working with authors one on one, he wished his company would stop sending him to meet these people since all of them were pompous people who thought the input of an editor was pointless and unbeneficial to their writing. They thought they were better than everyone who had ever published a book, and Sehun hated it. He had his computer bag slouched over his shoulders, beige trench coat adorned onto his body covering up a not skin tight, but tighter quarter length black long sleeve shirt, loosely hung over a pair of black slacks and a chestnut colored brown combat boot.

His fingers ran through his black hair, glasses sat firmly on the bridge of his nose as he then pressed the doorbell to the townhome. The townhome seemed to stand three stories tall, the front door was a double french black door next to an open bay window with the curtains drawn. The curtains were a light blue linen, flowing in the wind. Sehun usually went to luxurious houses or fancy penthouse suites in the most expensive buildings in London, but never has he shown up to a townhouse. It reminded him of his own actually, except his building was only two stories and a beige color with no curtains. A few stumbles he heard, a small yelp followed by a “coming!” which brought a small smile to Sehun’s face. The voice was deep, and not a few moments after Sehun was greeted by a young man, Sehun’s age even. “Are you Sehun?”

The man had black hair like him, bronze skin though unlike Sehun’s own milky complexion. Wider set of deep mahogany colored brown eyes and full plump lips that were currently adorned by a kind smile. His camo green oversized t-shirt hung lazily off his left shoulder, grey sweats were loosely tied onto his body with slippers. Sehun felt himself smile even more now, it was no doubt that he was super attractive, if only he could remember his name.

“Yes, I am. I’m sorry they didn’t give me your name.” Sehun held his hand out, hoping the smooth cover up would be enough and by the looks of it, it was. “Jongin, you’re earlier than they said, I didn’t want you to see me in my lazy attire. And I didn’t have time to prepare anything for you such as drinks or snacks. Come in! Almost forgot that I had to let you in.” Sehun was caught off by Jongin, he was polite, so polite that Sehun felt like Jongin wasn’t exactly a real author since every other author thought they were Gods.

 

The place was clean, something else Sehun didn’t expect either. Usually most authors he encountered left their place a wreck, trashed with papers and wasted ideas, dirty dishes they couldn’t be bothered to wash, but no, not Jongin. Jongin had dark hardwood floors that made the stark white spotless couches stick out in comparison. The glass coffee table had cupholders stashed in their storage compartment on the table, the small nook tables on either side of the couch were decorated with lamps that had a light blue shade to match the curtains. The dining room table was a clear glass as well with white leather chairs, four of them all neatly pushed in.

The kitchen was an average size, and everything was spotless. “My study is upstairs, I’ll bring my laptop down here if it’s comfortable for you or if you’d like to go upstairs.” He said quietly, walking over to the kitchen and pulled out a tea kettle. “Green tea? Chamomile? Black Oolong? Earl Grey? Coffee?” Jongin calmly spoke, already putting water into the pot. Sehun didn’t want to be rude and decline Jongin’s so gracious offer to give Sehun something to drink, besides, chamomile tea with a swirl of honey seemed to be something the tip of his tongue was craving.

“Chamomile, thank you. And we can go to your study if you’d like, you have it all setup upstairs and I already came ready to move.” Jongin smiled, ushering Sehun up the narrow wooden stairs. The second floor seemed to be a bunch of rooms, they stepped into the one directly next to the stairs. The room was at the front of the house, a large window shining into the even spotless study. Bookshelves filled with books lined the walls, the desk was pressed up against the window with an open Apple Macbook, Jongin pulled out an extra office chair, setting it next to him as he warmed up his computer. Sehun started to pull out his own until the voice next to him spoke.

“So, we’ll be working together a while hm?” Sehun went on to nod, parting his lips as he plugged in everything. “Yeah, I usually don’t pick up the projects until after I meet the author, but I liked what I saw of your work, and I like you. So, we’ll be working together for the next few months.” Jongin nodded a smile, already preparing an email of the rough draft of the first five chapters to Sehun. “Tell me something about yourself then, I feel like I’m talking to a stranger.”

Sehun looked over to Jongin, he cleared his throat, a little off guard at the question. “Oh, well. I’m Sehun, obviously. I’ve been doing editing now for two years, I watch too many movies, and read too many books I dislike. Yours will be the first I’ve actually liked. Also, what’s your wifi information?” Jongin reached over to a folder, pulling out the internet information. “I’ll find out more about you, I’m glad you like what I wrote though. Most editors wouldn’t take it, but I didn’t like them, I like you though.” Sehun felt a small warmth crawl onto his cheeks, he didn’t understand what that was all about but he didn’t think about it.

 

Chamomile tea with a tablespoon of honey, slight cream. That’s how Jongin took his tea, Jongin insisted tea time and work time be separated from one another, his mother would have him killed if he worked during drinking tea with company. “You’re from Seoul too?” Sehun asked, his parents had a much different mentality from Jongin’s parents if that were the case. Jongin nodded, sipping the tea in the small cup setting it down on the dining room table.

“I am, my mother was taught to be more traditional I guess. So it passed down to me, she always complained about the hustle of the city, that no one ever took time to relax and focus on the importance of family. So, she lived by her own mother’s rule of tea time being family time, a time of absolutely no work, and every meal to just be shared in the company of family. I break that one a lot though, the tea time rule I still strictly abide by.”

Sehun smiled, he was fascinated by the way Jongin spoke about his childhood, carrying those morals with him throughout his life. “My parents got swallowed up in the stress of a city life, everything was work and professionalism. In a way, I got that rubbed off on me, I tend to do more work than develop an actual social life, my best friend Chanyeol hates that but he understands.” Jongin nodded, tilting his head to the side with a coy smile. “Well, when you’re here, you’ll live a day in my life and live where a thing as ‘tea time’ exists. When  I go over to your place, hopefully you can show me what a day in your life looks like.” There was an unspoken promise in those words that Sehun acknowledged, a soft smile rested on his face. “Sure but I can guarantee I like yours much more already.”

 

“Okay so, I’ll continue editing this up and I’ll email it to you when I’m done. Next week we can meet here at the same time?” Sehun continued, it was late and he told Chanyeol he’d swing by to watch some movie with him that Chanyeol didn’t want to see alone. Jongin walked him down the stairs, nodding, speaking quietly. “Actually, I want your phone number. I want to come over to your place next week and I’ll need you to text me your address.”

Sehun felt, once again, another smile crawl onto his lips as he let Jongin save himself as a contact into Sehun’s number. “Pleasure working with you, Jongin. See you next week.” Sehun stepped out of the townhome into a brisk cool wind, he huddled the coat around him, turning around to see Jongin smiling. “Goodnight, Sehun. No need to be so formal around me, see you then.” The door shut politely and Sehun couldn’t help the slight pep in his walk as he informed his boss he’d be taking up this job.

Sehun walked into Chanyeol’s place, thankful he always had a key. “Ass face I’m here.” It was only eight, Chanyeol should still be awake. He saw the tall man walk out of the bedroom of his one bedroom apartment, a goofy grin on his face. “I thought you weren’t going to show. How was work with the new client?” Sehun smiled, slinging the bag off his shoulders to rest it on Chanyeol’s second sofa that had always been on full reserve for things to just rest on it.

“I like him, I picked up the job. It’s so weird, he’s nothing like any other author I have ever worked with. He made me tea, and had actual conversations with me about me.” Chanyeol immediately had an expression of genuine interest at what Sehun had said. “Oh? So he’s nice an arrogant dick?” Sehun shook his head, sitting down on the couch after sliding off the coat. “He’s nice, and I actually enjoy editing his writing. He writes with more liveliness than I could imagine. He’s 23 like me too.”

Chanyeol sat down on the couch, starting to set up the movie. “Well, if you two become friends I’d like to meet him sometime. Maybe someone will have an actual appreciation for my career, Mr. Big Shot Editor.” That made Sehun laugh, Chanyeol was a producer for more indie music and Sehun just didn’t like indie music. He thought Chanyeol was more talented anyway, could do better than working for a company so small that pays him half the amount his usual work would rank in. “Whatever, fine Chanyeol. Play the movie and shut up.”

 

Sehun sat in his office, finishing up the last few edits on Jongin’s third chapter before he sent it off in the email. His office wasn’t big, but he wasn’t complaining since he didn’t want a cubicle like the rest of the starting editors. He heard his door open and shut, but his eyes were staying focused on the computer screen, eyes scanning through the sentences to make sure everything was perfect.

“Sehun, I’m surprised you picked up a client.” Junmyeon spoke, his boss, Sehun was still surprised as well but he finally sent off the email and looked up to the other man. “Yeah, me too. He’s nice really, plus I actually like his writing.” Junmyeon smiled, sitting in the chair across from his desk pulling out a manila folder. “So, since you haven’t really done this before since you usually just edit and send off instead of picking up an actual client, you’ll have to make appearances with him for the book. The reason why we send you too is because the appearances are usually conventions where other authors are, and they’re constantly on the look for a new editor.

Jongin usually gets hot press for his writings, so make sure to sell our company smoothly. Also, please be sure to have everything done, the deadline for everything to be finished and sent to publishing is five months.” Sehun rolled his eyes playfully, smiling to himself at his bosses concern. “I know. Honestly, no need to sweat.” Sehun pulled out his phone and finally put Jongin’s number to use. He’d have to meet with Jongin more than once a week, and he’d rather finish early than be rushed to hit the deadline. He typed out a text, asking the other if coming over on Sunday would be okay at 12, to which Jongin immediately responded with a ‘yes.’ So, Sehun sent him the address.

Sunday at 12 was a mistake, he felt so rushed and hectic to clean everything that it looked half tidy, half organized. He was dressed nicely, in a soft pastel green Polo shirt and khaki shorts, but seeing Jongin when he opened the door made him feel like dirt. He wore obviously fine fabrics, a red cardigan clung flatteringly onto the accents of his body, black chinos that stopped at his ankle, allowing the light grey leather ankle boots to come into view.

“I wouldn’t have dressed so nice, but I’m afraid I have a meeting to go to at two, this is a cute place.” Jongin rushed out as he entered Sehun’s house. Sehun didn’t have everything white, instead there were bright pops of color everywhere. His couch was a bright sky blue with orange throw pillows thrown onto it that had polkadots of purple onto the fabric. Jongin smiled as he looked around, seeing the lamp standing in the corner that had moveable heads to shine the bulbs in any which way. Sehun cleared his throat, shutting the door behind him. “Oh, thank you. And no worries honestly. Come in, make yourself at home.”

Sehun knew it was wrong for him to talk all that shit about authors being messy when his place wasn’t immaculate, like Jongin’s but it wasn’t filthy, and besides, Jongin seemed to like it. “It’s very home-like, mines too clean but I don’t go anywhere else besides that study or the bedroom. A little clutter like this always makes me feel at more comfort.” Sehun walked in, grabbing his laptop from its charger and sat down next to Jongin. He clicked through some programs until reaching the calendar he set up for Jongin, this meeting was simply a brief of how the next few months were going to go as predicted through Junmyeon’s carefully worded information.

“I’m glad you like it. So, the next few months are going to go a little like this, I’ll shoot you an email after we’re done discussing it. I’ll have to attend any book events with you such as interviews or conventions, but the deadline is five months before we shoot it out towards our publisher.” Jongin smiled, nodding. “Sehun, I know we just met but you really are so work oriented. Do you know how to have fun? What’s your friend's name, Chanyeol?”

Sehun timidly nodded, eyebrows furrowing as he looked at the attractive man sitting to the right of him. He hesitantly started, “right, work is important. Fun is too. I don’t prioritize fun. Yes, his name is Chanyeol.” Jongin was typing out an email and sent it, clearing his throat. “I pushed the meeting to tomorrow, I want to meet said Chanyeol and maybe we can teach you how to have fun. Consider this a day off and I’m not someone you’re working with but a friend.” A friend, Sehun never blurred the lines between friend and a client, that’d be unprofessional.

He remembered his childhood though, how his parents were constantly bickering about needing space. They never took the space though, Sehun realized now it was because they never had any friends to go look for space with, they didn’t take personal time. He remembered small comments about family getting married, or their co-workers who were dating to which they considered scandalous, or joking about how one of their co-workers invited them out for a drink with the rest of the team and they didn’t go because they taught Sehun it was unprofessional. They had no social life, they had no way to let out steam, they were work driven and boring people.

Sehun didn’t want to become his parents, so he nodded over at Jongin, calling Chanyeol. “Sehun! Change your mind about coming to the debut of the band I’ve been working with?” Sehun smiled, this was his opportunity to change the way he was and to start developing a friendship with Jongin who was more than willing. “Yeah, Jongin’s tagging along. I’m pretty sure we can all eat too.” Chanyeol did a childish ‘oooh’ noise into the phone. “Finally someone is making you do something besides work, meet me at my place, we’ll eat before we go.”

 

Jongin and Chanyeol got along too well if you were to ask Sehun, he felt like he was sharing Jongin and it made him jealous to see him get along with Chanyeol better than he did with Sehun. Then again, Chanyeol has always been loose and flexible to be able to speak to people and Jongin was well, Jongin. Charming on his own. The indie concert was not in Sehun’s taste but he got to be alone with Jongin as they wandered around the venue since Jongin was feeling hungry even though they had just ate an hour ago. “You’re already loosened up some, Sehun.” Sehun couldn’t help but smile, he felt better, he hadn’t thought about work once throughout the entire night.

“Thank you, really.” Jongin smiled, his phone vibration caught him off guard and a small sigh left his lips. “I unfortunately have to go, they want to push the meeting in the morning and so I’ll have to sleep.” Before Sehun could respond, Jongin leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Sehun’s cheek, waving as he turned around. Sehun was for once actually speechless, his hand was placed over the spot where Jongin kissed as his stomach did flips inside his chest, stomach churning with excitement. It was probably a friendly kiss, but apart of Sehun wanted it to be so much more.

 

Sehun approached the coffee cafe Jongin told him to meet him at for their next meeting. Sehun pursed his lips, he was hoping for a Starbucks but he’d settle for Beans Coffee Pot if it meant getting some work done. He walked into the shop to escape the cold autumn air of london, smoothing his hands down the simple brown longsleeve shirt that hung loose over his jeans. He already saw Jongin, typing away. His fingers moved with diligence across the keyboard as his face was screwed into concentration.

He wore a mustard color turtleneck sweater, something nobody should have been able to pull of but Jongin did with ease. Sehun sat down across from him, offering a soft smile as he saw Jongin’s eyes move away from the bright screen. “Sorry I’m late, Junmyeon held me in. Anything new?” Jongin’s fingers slowed down their strokes on the keyboard, tilting his head to the side as he shrugged effortlessly. “I added in some new stuff, nothing much else I guess.” Sehun could hear the disappointment, or just a falter in his tone. “Are you okay?” He spoke as he got himself set up, a sigh sounded from across the table. “It’s stupid. Do you want a coffee?” Sehun looked back at the menu, spotting his classic Americano. He didn’t plan on letting Jongin not talk about this, but he could tell the other needed a drink to maybe relax him. Like tea time. “Americano, I’ll pay you back.” Sehun noted quietly, Jongin got up silently, stopping beside Sehun. “Please, I’m not going to accept.”

Moments later the other returned with to-go cups containing the coffee, Sehun was already editing the chapter but remembered the strict rules of tea time, he lifted his head up from the screen to look across at Jongin. “I know this is coffee, but it’s tea time.” Jongin smiled very faint, taking a sip of the beverage. “You really want to know what’s bothering me, don’t you?” Sehun sheepishly nodded, humming to the taste of his own coffee.

Jongin proceeded, setting his drink down. “I finally told my father I’m gay, he didn’t take it that great. My mom said he’d come around.” Sehun understood, really completely. “My dad didn’t take it well either, he thought I was dating Chanyeol which is funny since Chanyeol is as straight as a board. I hope your mom was right.” It wasn’t the best situation to be happy in, but at least he knew the attractive guy across from him played for his team. “I hope so, too.”

They worked in silence for an hour or two, making it relatively easy for Sehun to get almost wrapped up with a chapter until Jongin groaned, tilting his head back. “I’m so bored. Let’s not work anymore.” Sehun usually never stopped working but by the way Jongin stared at him almost beyond pleadingly, he obliged. Jongin folded his hands beneath his chin and rested his head against them, flashing a smile over to Sehun. “Now, tell me about you.”

Sehun blinked, he could’ve sworn he already did that. “I uh, I’ve been editing for two years and-” he was cut off by Jongin. “No, really tell me about yourself. What type of stuff you like, what food you like or dislike, all that.” Sehun took a small breath it had honestly been a while for him to actually willingly talk about himself. “Right. Not too much about me it would seem. I’m into music, I like working out, dancing, sleeping. I like to eat just about everything, except actually British food is gross. I don’t know why I moved here, I think it was for the job, that and Chanyeol was coming here for a job and new scene. Um, I’m not sure what much else to say.”

He ended shyly, looking down at the coffee cup set in his hands. “I like music, I like to work out, dancing too, I can’t say much for sleeping since I write when everyone is asleep, but I love naps. I eat a good amount, fried chicken is decidedly my favorite to eat. I don’t know why I moved out here either, I hate it. Are you a morning person? I’m definitely not.” Sehun felt his body relax at Jongin’s words, he was so easy going, so easy to talk to.

His eyes lifted from the coffee cup, a faint comfortable smile on his lips. “I’m a morning person, I’m annoying in the mornings since I get all my energy then.” Jongin tsked playfully, holding his chin in his hand as his head tilted to the side. “Full name?” Sehun cleared his throat, leaning more comfortably as he spoke “Oh Sehun.” “Kim Jongin.” Full name basis, if that wasn’t progress of at least making a friend, Sehun didn’t know what was.

 

Typing, all this typing was starting to become monotonically the same in his ears, replaying back and forth. Sehun was editing chapters 10 through 15, two weeks had gone by fast and he wanted more than ever for Jongin to just cave and ask for a break, he felt unprofessional doing it himself. He couldn’t believe he had known Jongin now for a month, the project was only lasting four more months now, it made him pitifully sad to think about since this was his only excuse to be over at Jongin’s place but right now he wanted to be out.

Sehun saw Jongin deep in a space as his fingers continued to type, they increased in speed at some parts but in others they slowed. “Bored?” The latter commented, Sehun noticed he had just been staring at Jongin’s fingers moving against the keyboard. “A little.” Jongin pushed the computer away, crawling over to Sehun. “I was hoping you’d come with me on a walk. I’m getting tired of hearing myself type.”

Jongin insisted on holding Sehun’s hand, he said it gave him a small comfort, like someone was there next to him rather than just walking beside him. Sehun took some convincing, this was all supposed to be professional but Jongin kept blurring the lines of what that was. London was getting colder as winter started to take its stand, the sky was grey, the clouds were a thick blanket to shed away the sun, making the day overall ugly and bland.

Sehun though couldn’t help but feel the day was insanely bright with someone like Jongin by his side, their fingers were laced together so perfectly that perhaps it was meant to be. He wouldn’t let himself jump that far, he wouldn’t let his unprofessional crush continue to progress. “Sehun?” Jongin asked, Sehun turned his head to look over to the other. “Hm?” Jongin smiled, it was a smile as Sehun recognized as fondness or comfort, he seemed to really display such a smile around Sehun. “You look deep in thought over there. You always do. What do you think about?” Sehun couldn’t just admit out loud that he thinks about how nice holding Jongin’s hand feels, so instead he shrugs.

“Work.” A loud groan filled the outdoor space, it slightly echoing outside. “You and this job. It takes up absolutely all of your time, even with me it takes up all your time.” Sehun thought now would be a safe time to mention that his time with Jongin was supposed to be strictly work but Jongin continued. “I’m trying to make a friend out of you Oh Sehun. Don’t make it so difficult. Get out of your head and live a little.” Sehun looked over at the other who was giving him his biggest grin, teeth and all were showing, eyes shaped into excited crescents. “Live a little.” Sehun echoed, his own lips curling into a smile to mimic the latter’s, it was sickening how much he felt swayed by Jongin but he can’t say he didn’t like it.

 

Chanyeol watched him read through Jongin’s work, lazily eating a lo mein. Sehun was more focused on the writing, something Chanyeol really hadn’t seen before. Sehun was very work oriented, and he did perform his job, but he never read anything with a passion before. He could tell the difference from when Sehun first met Jongin till now of how he read the work, Chanyeol already knew. “You like him, don’t you?” Sehun turned his head with a noodle half fallen from his lips, slurping it up slowly. “He’s a nice guy, good friend.” Chanyeol snorted, watching the confused expression wash over Sehun’s face.

“No, you _like_ him. Idiot don’t try to hide it from me.” Sehun blushed, setting the food down as a sigh fell from his lips. “I do. It’s so, so unprofessional of me to do really.  We held hands today, held hands Chanyeol.” Sehun looked over to see an amused Chanyeol. “You and your professionalism. I’d like you to know that life isn’t about just being a tight ass doing work like your parents. It is about finding friends, falling in love, and you’re going to miss this chance if you constantly worry about how you were raised. It’s four more months, then your business is done with him. It’s not that unprofessional if you look at it big picture Sehun. You always miss out on times to be happy, stop.”

 

_‘Timid, absolutely still, he looked at him. Jin Soo wasn’t sure whether the other could reciprocate such feelings for him but he felt like he did. Love, love is either a gift or poison hidden discreetly within a beautiful box. No one can be sure which one they’ll receive, but the game makes it all the more thrilling. Thrilling in a sense that there is a true chance of love out there, thrilling in the sense that falling in love opens a new corridor of experiences that can’t be experienced in any other way, thrilling in the sense that finding love could last an eternity. The poison may be that it doesn’t work out, the poison may be that the love itself consumes someone like sulfuric acid, the poison may be that it completely damages someone until they find the gift of love for them, waiting. Love is meant for everyone, and Jin Soo believed that so strongly that he took every chance with the man in front of him by leaning towards him and kissing him slowly.’_

Sehun smiled at that part, it was the ending of the book. Four months in, one more month to go. This was their last month, he finally finished editing the entirety of the book, Jongin had only finished that part a couple weeks ago. It was beautiful all in all and Sehun fell in love with the piece. The title was still in the works but no matter, the publishing company would send some recommendations. Sehun emailed everything off to the company, sitting next to Jongin who had been eating dinner at Sehun’s.

Head lazily rested on his shoulder as Sehun rested his cheek against Jongin’s head. Platonic hand holding and sometimes lazy couch cuddling were as far as they went physically. Sehun complimented Jongin more often, Jongin returned the same. They caught one another staring at each other, Chanyeol was right, it was only one month left before he felt like he could be morally correct with himself. “Did you schedule the car?” Jongin asked quietly, tilting his head up to nose along Sehun’s neck. A heat crawled up his cheeks, one he was too familiar with. “I did, tomorrow will be good, I promise.”

The press conference/convention for authors was today. The only one they scheduled for Jongin to go to. Jongin dressed nicely in a white button down with beige chinos and ankle boots while Sehun stuck to a polo shirt and slacks. Jongin held his hand, he was nervous, it was easy to sense, “Sehun I don’t know if I can do this.” There were plenty of people there, other authors, fans, too much press to count. Sehun leaned over to kiss Jongin’s cheek lightly, a soft smile settled on his face as he rested his head down on Jongin’s shoulder. “You’ll do great, I swear.” Jongin turned his head to look down at Sehun and very gently pecked his lips.

Jongin squeezed his hand and walked off leaving Sehun rattled. That wasn’t supposed to happen, he thought, he wanted to wait until everything was done, the deadline was already met. He debated to himself as Jongin got on the stage. He answered every question smoothly, Sehun had plenty of time to be worried. His mind was racing with a million thoughts an hour until he eventually just shut down. He turned into his parents, an exact replicate of his parents, he couldn’t even live a life because he was so worried that he’d be judged. He stayed quiet, he quietly congratulated Jongin, he dropped him off, and he didn’t text him back. He huddled in his room, pent up in there wondering when did he let himself become his parents. He didn’t think about Jongin, he didn’t think about Chanyeol, he just disliked himself, so he slept.

 

“Sehun.” Chanyeol woke him, it has been three very unsuccessful Jongin free weeks. Jongin stopped texting, and Chanyeol began to worry more so than usual. Sehun knew Chanyeol had been keeping contact with Jongin, but he didn’t care. He felt so sad with the dislike of himself weighing on his chest that he didn’t have much motivation to do anything. He also felt miserable because he missed Jongin. He craved him so badly, the way he smiles, talks, laughs, walks, smells, the hugs, the hand holding, the cuddling, and he wanted to really feel Jongin’s lips against his own instead of a peck, but he ruined it.

“What?” Chanyeol sat down on the bed next to him, reaching a hand over to run his hands through Sehun’s hair. “What’s wrong, tell me.” Sehun felt no use in keeping it in, he sat up. “I became my parents, I became what  I never wanted to and because of that I ruined everything with Jongin and I miss him so much.” Chanyeol tilted his head to the side, clearing his throat. “Go to him, Sehun. Your parents would never do that, take a chance and be reckless, throw yourself out there.” Sehun reread Jongin’s story enough times to know exactly what to say, he knew this was a pitiful idea, but he wanted to start living differently and he wanted the first step to take was to have Jongin.

The bay window was closed, the blue linen curtains were absolutely still. Sehun nervously pressed his knuckles against the door, a few small thuds before it opened. Jongin stood in front of him, he wore the mustard color sweater and a pair of sweats. “Sehun?” Jongin’s voice sounded small, for the first time since Sehun had met him. “Jongin. I’m sorry. I became everything my parents are and I hated it so much I just shut down. I miss you, and I’m so sorry.”

Jongin turned his head back to look into the house, then back to Sehun, stepping aside to let him in. Sehun had opened up to Jongin about his parents one night, how his childhood was robbed so he thought surely Jongin would understand but he still seemed off. He had every right. “If you didn’t like me, you could’ve also said so instead of ignoring me.” He commented. He sat down on the white couch that made his bronze colored skin glow compared to it. “No, no that wasn’t it. Just, just stay quiet until I’m done okay?” Sehun nervously took a breath, he knew this was the dumbest thing he could ever have done, performing a segment of Jongin’s book to Jongin, but it was a grand gesture in Sehun’s mind to show something to Jongin that he had feelings for him and he wanted the leap.

“Timid, absolutely still, he looked at him. Sehun wasn’t sure whether the other could reciprocate such feelings for him but he felt like he did. Love, love is either a gift or poison hidden discreetly within a beautiful box. No one can be sure which one they’ll receive, but the game makes it all the more thrilling.” Jongin’s face was turning deeper in color, a soft smile washing onto his face which gave Sehun the hint to move closer. “Thrilling in a sense that there is a true chance of love out there, thrilling in the sense that falling in love opens a new corridor of experiences that can’t be experienced in any other way, thrilling in the sense that finding love could last an eternity. The poison may be that it doesn’t work out, the poison may be that the love itself consumes someone like sulfuric acid, the poison may be that it completely damages someone until they find the gift of love for them, waiting.”

Jongin looked up at Sehun, who was now standing in between his legs, he bent down and placed his knees on either side of Jongin, holding his face within his thinner fingers. “Love is meant for everyone, and Sehun believed that so strongly that he took every chance with the man in front of him by leaning towards him and kissing him slowly.” Jongin leaned in first, pressing their lips together slowly just as it was said. His lips were so soft and full against Sehun’s, it only dragged out a smile as his hands found Jongin’s hair. He held onto it loosely in between his fingers until he pulled away, looking at Jongin with a happy smile. “I wanted to really feel your lips that day, by the way.” Jongin smiled, brushing his thumb over Sehun’s cheek. “You can now, anytime you’d like. Tea time?” Sehun smiled softly, nudging his nose over Jongin’s with a nod. “Yeah, tea time.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk how i feel about this.


End file.
